five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Gravity Falls
Well, this will be the last of Oregon. What FNaGF Is Five Nights at Gravity Falls '''is the epic video game crossover containing the popular kids animated sitcom, '''Gravity Falls, and the equally popular horror click and point indie game, Five Nights at Freddy’s. The game was developed by TheGrandHasteLemonOnline '''for the '''Xbox, PlayStation, and PC. iOS '''versions are in development. Story You can play as one simple character from the '''Gravity Falls '''series. There’s '''Dipper, Mable, Grunkle Stan, Fiddleford McGucket, Grunkle Ford, Soos, and Wendy. Unlike all the other FNaF fanon games, the game takes place outside. It is a dark and stormy night. You then have a flashback about what happened a few hours ago before you came here. Flashback Transcript Whoever: Hey, mom! Can I visit Gravity Falls in Oregon? Whoever‘s mom: Uh, Yeah, of course! Be sure to come back after spending the five Nights with your friend! *heads to friends house in Gravity Falls* Whoever: Wow, I forgot how weird this place looked...and smelled. Whoever’s friend: Why, hello there, friend! *warm smile* Whoever: Hey, man! Wanna go vandalize some stupid schools downtown? Whoever’s friend: Of course, dude! *both you and your friend skateboard downtown while laughing* *flashback ends* You and you’re friend have come back to visit this weird and oddly mysterious town after you‘ve vandalized a few schools. It is now time for you to uncover the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Locations The Northwest Mansion - Place 1 The Bone Creek - Place 2 The Mysterious Basement - Place 3 The Forest - Place 4 Hoo-Ha’s Jamboree - Place 5 The Mall - Place 6 The Puppet Theatre - Place 7 Tent Of Telepathy - Place 8 Bill’s Pyramid - Place 9 The Amusement Park - Place 10 Mechanics Hidden Smoke Bomb Used to throw at creatures, temporarily blinding them, giving you and your friend the opportunity to run away. Flashlight Used to produce light so you can see. Given to you when you visit these certain maps: The Forest The Bone Creek The Northwest Mansion The Mysterious Basment Small Pocket Knife Used to wound creatures, causes a 10-second bleeding effect. Medicine Used when wounded or infected, has a 20-second cooldown time. Taser Used to temporarily stun creatures, slightly damages them. Has a 1-minute cooldown. Creatures Spooky the Preteen Ghost - The preteen ghost who was kidnapped and then murdered. Can act aggressive if feeling threatened. Steve - The blocky weirdo who always wields a diamond sword. Can attack if threatened. Isaac - The crybaby. He can turn into a powerful demon named Azazal. ROBLOX Noob - Can spawn any ROBLOX gear, can attack. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy - All act the same, they attack when to close. Sans - The puny skeleton who always has tricks up his sleaves. He can give severe damage if swiped at with the Small Pocket Knife. Tattletail - Brush me! This guy can talk so loud, it alerts other creatures. The Butcher Gang - The guys who constantly antagonize Bendy. Each of them look awfully disturbing but they deal a small amount of damage. The Neighbor - Yeah, he wants you out of his house. Zee Tee - The once adorable fuzzy little creature, now the nightmare of all children’s dreams. Super Meat Boy - His appearance even tells you he’s dangerous. Shadow Golden Freddy - It is Golden Freddy, but everything is purple. No major changes. Bendy - The Ink Demon himself! Be sure to run away when you see him. Gnomes - The little guys like to bite. Lilliputtians - The little insane golf balls that try to wack you with golf sticks. The-Behind You - Don’t look back. Shape-Shifter - The guy who can shape shift into horrifyingly disgusting creatures. Mermando - He wants to pull you into the water with him. Summerween Trickster - The local legend is said to punish children who don’t show proper respect to Summerween. The Undead - The Zombie apocalypse is real! Eye Bats - These eyes fly around and can turn people into stone. Rumble McSkirmish - The 16-bit Cartoon fighting character who loves a good match. GIFany - The dating simulator maniac who has a huge crush on Soos. Bill Cipher - The dream demon who loves to possess people. Blendin Blandin - The mysterious time traveler. The Northwest Mansion Ghost - Has an axe buried in his head, loves a good prank. Society of The Blind Eye - The people who started it all. Seriously, watch the episode. The Searcher - The ink minions of Bendy. Easter Eggs FNAF 1 - Beginning credits FNAF 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 - Ending credits HNaMM 1, 2 - After all minigames Cutscenes Night 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 - You see a man talking with someone, or something...mysterious... Nights Night 1 - Spooky, Steve, Isaac, and ROBLOX Noob are active. Night 2 - Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are active. Night 3 - Sans, Tattletail, The Butcher Gang, and The Neighbor are active. Night 4 - Zee Tee, Super Meat Boy, Shadow Golden Freddy, Bendy, and the Searcher is active in this night. Night 5 - Gnomes, Lilliputians, The-Behind You, and Shape-Shifter are active. Night 6 - All creatures are active. Night Minigames After each night, there is a simple minigame you must complete to move on to the next night. Bendy’s Bright Fright You play as Bendy, you have to deliver children delicious cakes with black frosting on them. Failure to do so will result in a gamer over. Complete it and you will move onto the next night. Sans’s Sculpture You play as Sans, you are trying to construct a stone sculpture of Frisk. Failure to do so will result in a game over. Complete it and you will move onto the next night. Tattletail’s Tall Tale You play as Tattletail, and you are trying to convince Mama to not kill the player. Failure to do so will result in a game over. Complete it and you will move onto the next night. Freddy’s Finale You play as Freddy, and you are trying to sing to the children. Failure to do so will result in a game over. Complete it and you will move onto the final night. Zee’s Zipup You play as Zee Tee, and you are trying to hide from someone. Failure to do so will result in a game over. Complete it and you will move onto the custom night. Undead’s Umbrella You play as a zombie, and you are trying to infect a team of survivors. Failure to do so will result in a game over. Complete it and you will complete the game. Video Game Description You and you’re friend have come to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Where anything can happen. Gravity Falls is home to many mysterious creatures and dangers, and it just got even more dangerous! Freddy and the gang are back and in business! Rated Rated E10+ Reviews The Reviews are pretty good, considering that this is a successful Fanon game. Metacritics are saying that this is one of the best FNAF crossover games ever, because not many people have managed to pull a crossover game off. Rewards All creatures on 20- Every creature (plush version) All creatures on 15- Free pizza and soda All creatures on 10- Every creature (action figure version) Other FNaGF Games Five Nights at Gravity Falls 2: Escape from Pizzeria (not released yet) Phone Calls Night 1-6: Uh, hello? Alive? Good. This place is mysterious and kinda dark. There are creatures lurking in the shadows plotting their revenge on you due to unknown reasons. So uh, be sure to stay alive, use your equipment and weaponry, and uh, just survive in general! Trivia * This is fanon * The Searchers are minions of Bendy * FNaGF is a crossover game * There is a sequel Animated Gallery Category:Games Category:Spinoffs